(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to wax free toilet installation systems. More particularly, the invention relates to wax free means and methods of attaching a soil pipe to a toilet in new construction or in a retrofit configuration with use of springs and/or pop-up flexible seals or rubber gaskets.
(2) Related Art
Other wax free toilet installation systems and sleeve type configurations are known in the related art. But, the related art fails to provide a kit system providing a plumber means and methods of installing an adjustable height wax free system in either new construction and for retrofit applications. In the related art, existing pipe flange units are presented in various sizes and require a plumber to stock and transport a plethora of fittings. Also the related art fails to provide a seamlessly self-adjusting height system to comport with existing elevations of plumbing components.
The prior art fails to disclose, anticipate or suggest the use of lower seals to stop the flow of sewer gasses. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,335,056 and 1,594,350 would not be code compliant in modern construction, as the two patents fail to provide for, inter alia, sewer gas stoppage as now required in all current building codes.
In the related art, plumber may be presented with a 3, 3.5 or 4 inch soil pipe flange and thus need to purchase and transport hardware for all three sizes. Also, in the related art, a plumber may be presented with toilet heights of various sizes and thus needs to purchase and transport further hardware to fit such toilet heights. In repair or retrofit work soil pipe flange sizes and height requirements are often unknown before the plumber reaches the jobsite.
In the related art, in new construction or where a new soil pipe flange is desired, there are no known systems wherein a new soil pipe flange is specifically designed for wax free installations and there are no known pop-up seals that take advantage of a custom soil pipe flange.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the art for the presently disclosed embodiments.